Witches
by Lexi Swan
Summary: Adap.¿Qué pasará cuando Alice y Bella se den cuenta de que son la clave de todo? Estar en el medio de una revancha de brujas no es nada agradable, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera sabes que lo eres. Las hermanas Swan están a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**La familia Swan siempre ha sido unida y feliz. Eso es lo que Alice y Bella saben, sin embargo, misteriosos sucesos comienzan en el pueblo de Forks. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que ellas son la clave de todo? Estar en el medio de una revancha de brujas no es nada agradable, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera sabes que lo eres. Las hermanas Swan están a punto de descubrirlo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación de la serie de televisión** ** _Witches of the East End_** **, producida por** **Maggie Friedman** **,** **Jonathan Kaplan,** **Erwin Stoff** **y** **Josh Reims transmitida por la cadena Lifetime y, posteriormente, cancelada por la misma cadena. Basada en el libro** _ **Witches of the East End**_ **de Melissa de la Cruz.** **Al mismo tiempo, los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

27 de junio 2017.

En la mansión Cullen en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, elegantes y modernos autos llegaban a la entrada, repletos de gente vestida de gala y a la espera del valet parking de la familia.

Una increíble celebración estaba a punto de ser llevada a cabo, organizada por la prestigiada Didyme Cullen. Absolutamente nadie en el pueblo iba a perderse esa increíble celebración.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ese ambiente festivo, Martha y Aaron Cole estaban a punto de enfrentar a la misma muerte.

Mientras la feliz pareja de ancianos caminaba por el desierto camino cubierto únicamente por los escasos rayos de la luna con su perro labrador sujeto a la correa, logran distinguir entre la noche una sombra que poco a poco fue tomando una forma más humana.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Pero si es Esme Swan! –exclama Aaron al distinguir a su vecina.

Ella estaba trazando algo en el suelo arenoso del parque con un pedazo de tronco.

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta de compromiso? –inquiere Martha con una sonrisa.

Ambos ignorando al labrador inquieto y agresivo a sus pies.

Su vecina, Esme, se voltea a mirarlos a ambos y, sin decir palabra, suelta el tronco que sostenía y comienza a caminar lejos de ellos, dejándolos solos en el lugar.

Martha y Aaron comparten una mirada confusa y escandalizada. No era común de parte de Esme hacer algo así, ella siempre había sido amable con todos.

-Vámonos a casa. –musita Aaron.

Martha asiente aun con la indignación escrita en todo su rostro y ambos se voltean para caminar hacia su hogar. Cuando terminan de voltear para regresar por el sendero, se encuentran cara a cara con Esme y ambos sueltan un jadeo de sorpresa.

Sus gritos de terror es lo único que se escucha aquella noche.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están, personitas detrás de la pantalla? Esta es una nueva historia, es una adaptación como se puede leer al inicio y espero que la disfruten muchísimo. ¡Cuentenme en los comentarios que les parece y si creen que debería seguir con la historia!**

 **Nos leemos en tres días con el primer capítulo.**

 **Los amo.**

 **Lexi Swan***


	2. Chapter 2: La fiesta de compromiso

**La familia Swan siempre ha sido unida y feliz. Eso es lo que Alice y Bella saben, sin embargo, misteriosos sucesos comienzan en el pueblo de Forks. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que ellas son la clave de todo? Estar en el medio de una revancha de brujas no es nada agradable, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera sabes que lo eres. Las hermanas Swan están a punto de descubrirlo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación de la serie de televisión** ** _Witches of the East End_** **, producida por** **Maggie Friedman** **,** **Jonathan Kaplan,** **Erwin Stoff** **y** **Josh Reims transmitida por la cadena Lifetime y, posteriormente, cancelada por la misma cadena. Basada en el libro** _ **Witches of the East End**_ **de Melissa de la Cruz.** **Al mismo tiempo, los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La fiesta de compromiso.**

\- ¡Bella, date prisa! –exclamó Alice, jalando el brazo de su hermana por las escaleras. –Vamos a llegar tarde.

Bella se detuvo en seco.

\- Espera, espera. –musitó nerviosamente. –Es que algo no está bien. Es el vestido, ¿verdad? No me queda bien, solo iré a cambiarme muy rápido.

Alice soltó un suspiro de frustración, sin embargo, miró a su hermana con comprensión.

-Estas hermosa y el vestido te queda perfecto. Además, ya te cambiaste como cinco veces, si lo haces una vez más voy a golpearte. -amenazó ella.

Con un suspiro, Bella se resignó y se acomodó un tirante del vestido.

-Lo siento. -exclamó. -Es que estoy nerviosa.

Alice suavizó su mirada.

-Lo entiendo, es una gran noche para ti, es tu fiesta de compromiso.

Bella soltó un resoplido y se sentó en un escalón, dispuesta a ponerse sus zapatos color crema de tacó alto. Arreglada con un vestido ajustado rojo, con tirantes barco y una abertura del lado derecho que dejaba al descubierto una pierna, estaba a punto de asistir a su propia fiesta de compromiso en la mansión Cullen.

Los Cullen eran fácilmente las personas más adineradas de Forks, el pequeño pueblo en el que las Swan vivían. La familia estaba compuesta por Didyme Cullen y su hijo Jasper Cullen. Jasper, el prometido de Bella, era un doctor en el hospital del pueblo, con cabello rubio, ojos azules e increíblemente atractivo.

Su fortuna era más que nada heredada, aunque Jasper ganaba bastante bien como doctor. Para Bella, él tenía el corazón más grande, era encantador y un alma completamente blanca. Su madre, por otro lado, la intimidaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Era una mujer distinguida y elegante y muchas veces la hacía sentir indigna de su hijo.

En la familia Swan, Alice era la hermana mayor, ella tenía treinta y Bella veintinueve. Era de cabello negro, hasta media espalda, ojos grises, piel pálida y tenía un buen metro setenta de altura, además de ser increíblemente delgada. Era obstinada, ordenada y, en pocas palabras, un cerebrito andante. Las hermanas no podían ser más diferentes, sin embargo, se amaban con fuerza.

Esme Swan, madre de Alice y Bella, era la persona más dulce alguna vez conocida para la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo. Tenía el cabello color caramelo, largo y ondulado y ojos grises y piel pálida como Alice. Era terca, determinada y firme pero también era la más amable y dulce. Físicamente, Bella se parecía más a ella con cabello castaño obscuro, largo hasta casi pasar su cintura y ondulado y piel pálida, pero poseía los ojos más verdes, con tonos similares a las esmeraldas.

Vivían en Forks, Washington, uno de los pueblos más pequeños de todo el mundo, habían vivido ahí toda la vida y jamás habían sido capaces de salir ya que, Esme siempre se empeñó en mantener a sus hijas en casa y cerca de ella.

A pesar de dirigirse a su propia fiesta de compromiso, donde estaba la madre su novio, que obviamente pensaba que Bella no era suficiente para su hijo, no estaba nerviosa por esa razón y, mientras se ponía sus tacones de plataforma sentada en la escalera de su pequeña pero acogedora casa, intentó explicárselo a su hermana.

\- ¡No, no, no! – dijo en frustración. -Es que no es por eso, me siento extraña. Verás, tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche: había un chico, un chico que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero sentía que lo conocía de siempre y él se acercó a besarme y sentí todo.

Bella soltó un suspiro y contuvo las ganas de tocar sus labios porque, increíblemente, seguía sintiendo la explosión de emociones dentro de ella y la sensación de los labios del chico desconocido en los suyos.

Alice sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no, es el típico sueño de ansiedad. Estás preocupada por contraer matrimonio, así que creas un escenario fantástico con un hombre fantástico que nunca existió. -explicó.

-No, es que no estoy ansiosa. Yo sé que Jasper es el único para mí, lo amo y no me imagino a nadie más que a él y es por eso que estoy asustada.

Alice tomó delicadamente las manos de su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse.

-No eres psíquica. -dijo con paciencia mientras la llevaba hacía la puerta.

-Pero podría serlo. -rebatió Bella, entrelazando sus brazos. – Puedo leer las auras.

-Eso no es nada. -rodó los ojos Alice.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. Tengo poderes. -afirmó.

Ella estaba segura de eso y nada de lo que Alice dijera la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, los presentimientos y las ligeras luces de color que rodeaban a las personas le confirmaban su habilidad.

Alice bufó.

-Tu solo tienes un super poder y son tus pechos. -sonrió.

Bella alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, le sonrió de vuelta a Alice, ofuscada por su atrevimiento y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá! -exclamaron las hermanas Swan cuando Esme apareció frente a ellas de la nada.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho mientras Alice contenía la respiración por la sorpresa.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? -preguntó Alice.

-En el auto, esperándolas. -Esme fijó su vista en su hija menor y la envolvió en un maternal abrazó. -Oh, Bella, te ves bellísima. No puedo creer que mi bebé vaya a casarse.

-Mamá, es una fiesta de compromiso, no la boda. -le recordó con amabilidad.

Alice frotó sus espaldas para llamar su atención.

-Oigan, se hace tarde. Hay que irnos. -recordó.

Esme soltó a Bella y ella y Alice salieron de la casa para dirigirse al coche mientras reían con emoción por la noche que se les avecinaba.

Para Bella todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pero ella se sentía completamente feliz y cómoda con todo. Había conocido a Jasper en el bar en el que trabajaba, recordaba que había pensado que él era el ser más encantador que había conocido, sin embargo, no había imaginado ni por error que ese tierno rubio se iba a convertir en su prometido algún día, pero estaba pasando y ella sentía que su corazón explotaba de la felicidad. No podía esperar para convertirse en la señora de Jasper Cullen.

Esme se tomó un momento para recomponerse mientras sus hijas subían al auto.

 _Déjalas vivir_ , rezó en su mente.

Momentos después, cerró la puerta de la casa que las había cobijado por tanto tiempo, se encaminó a su auto y se subió.

Bella, quien había estado lidiando con ese extraño presentimiento desde que había despertado esa mañana, no pudo hacer más que preocuparse cuando, en el momento en el que su madre se subió al auto y se encaminó a la mansión Cullen, éste se acentuó hasta el punto de asfixiarla. Se removió, incomoda ante la ansiedad que la invadió y que comenzó a crecer conforme se acercaban a la mansión.

Ella solo podía rogar porque nada saliera mal.

* * *

Didyme Cullen no podía con la indignación que sentía hacia las Swan, parada en la entrada trasera de su casa, se paseaba de lado a lado en sus altos tacones rojos. No podía creer que su hijo hubiera elegido a una simple mesera de bar para casarse.

 _A caballo regalado…_ , se dijo a si misma. El destino había sido dulce al poner a las Swan a su alcance, pero había sido quisquilloso al hacer que su adorado hijo se enamorará de la menor.

Finalmente, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio el auto de la familia llegar a su entrada trasera. Se alisó el impecable vestido negro, acomodó el elegante moño de cabello castaño rojizo y logró suavizar su expresión para cuando las tres mujeres bajaron del auto.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que ya están aquí! -soltó intentando que el veneno que sentía no se metiera en sus palabras. -Los invitados se están impacientando.

Se tragó el disgusto y abrazó a la prometida de su hijo, luego a la hermana y, finalmente, contuvo el aliento para abrazar a Esme.

-Disculpa la demora, Didyme. -la enfrentó Alice. -Tuvimos un pequeño problema de moda.

Didyme forzó su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh, descuiden, siempre pasa. -desechó la disculpa con un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

Las guio dentro de su casa y directo a las escaleras para que pudieran hacer su entrada junto con su hijo Jasper, quien llevaba media hora listo en un traje azul y esperando que la familia de su prometida llegara.

El corazón de Jasper latía más allá de la comprensión. Era su fiesta de compromiso y en poco menos de un mes se iba a casar con la mujer de sus sueños.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Bella era mucho más de lo que esperaba merecer y estaba extasiado. Agradeció no haber completado su compromiso pasado porque no sabía que hubiera hecho si se hubiera casado con Anne solo para encontrar a Bella algunos años después. Por supuesto, con ese pensamiento su mente se encaminó a una dirección completamente desagradable y Jasper sacudió su cabeza para aclararla.

Entonces escuchó sonidos de tacones y la voz de su madre mezclada con otras, entre ellas, la voz de su hermosa prometida.

-Bella. – no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre cuando ella apareció a la vista.

Estaba enfundada en el vestido rojo más sexy que alguna vez había visto que marcaba todas sus perfectas curvas.

Bella lo observó, tan alto y tan varonil con su traje. Sonrió cuando él dijo su nombre y sintió como parte de sus nervios se desvanecían.

\- ¿Qué tal tu noche, galán? – se río ella.

Jasper avanzó los pasos que los separaban y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, solo disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos amoldándose.

-Sin duda, mucho mejor ahora. -contestó él.

-Bueno, bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para ustedes, muchachos, ahora mismo necesitan bajar antes de que los invitados se impacienten _más_. -soltó Didyme sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás lista? -le preguntó Jasper a su hermosa prometida después de haber saludado a su madre y hermana.

Bella soltó un suspiro tembloroso, pero asintió y entrelazó su brazo con el de Jasper al pie de las escaleras.

Y con una última mirada hacía sus familias, comenzaron con su descenso por las escaleras, directo hacia la fiesta.

* * *

La noche estaba pasando como un borrón para la pareja, entre saludos, felicitaciones y pláticas con los invitados apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos y Bella lo estaba lamentando mientras sostenía una conversación con su hermana y Angela, una amiga cercana de Alice de su trabajo en la biblioteca del pueblo.

Una mano se deslizó por su cintura y conocía ese tacto lo suficientemente bien.

-Te propongo una huida al jardín de atrás. -le susurró Jasper en el oído, su voz cargada de una diversión infantil.

Soltó una risita.

\- ¿Huir de nuestra propia fiesta? ¿No le temes a la furia de tu madre? -inquirió ella ante la divertida mirada de su hermana y de Angela.

Jasper se unió a su risa.

-Está demasiado ocupada asegurándose que todo es perfecto. No lo va a notar. -aseguró.

Bella tomó su mano.

-En ese caso, tendré que decirte que si. -sonrió.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia el antiguo banco de piedra del jardín de la mansión.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el banco, completamente exhausta.

\- ¿Soy la única que está completamente agotada? -cuestionó. - Y ni siquiera es la boda.

-Yo me casaría contigo mañana. -Jasper tomó asiento junto a ella. -En las Vegas.

Bella lo miró con ternura.

\- ¿En serio? -le sonrió.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. -musitó Jasper, mirando los verdes ojos de Bella con intensidad. -Y, por cierto, te perdono.

Bella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Perdonarme? -preguntó.

-Si, por llegar media hora tarde. -respondió Jasper. -Todos estaban mirándome raro, creo que pensaron que no ibas a llegar.

Bella abrió la boca con indignación.

\- ¡No llegue media hora tarde! -exclamó.

-Claro que sí. -insistió el rubio. -Tu siempre llegas tarde a todo.

Bella soltó un jadeo.

-Cinco minutos. -se defendió.

Jasper sonrió, completamente divertido por su prometida.

-Bueno, ¿ya te dije que valió completamente la pena?

Ella se derritió ante sus palabras. Nunca podía permanecer molesta con él. No pudo evitar acercarse para besarlo, sus suaves labios siempre hacían que todo fuera mejor.

Un fuerte carraspeo se escuchó detrás de ellos y ambos se separaron para ver a Didyme.

-Mamá. -la saludó Jasper, levantándose del banco para caminar hacia ella.

-Bueno, aquí están. Me estaba preguntando en donde estaban los dos. -besó a su hijo en la mejilla. - ¿Porqué no regresan a la fiesta?

Su mirada se posó en Bella.

-Por supuesto. -aceptó con una sonrisa.

Didyme le ofreció la mano y Bella no dudó en tomarla, aceptando los delicados jalones de Didyme.

\- ¿Ya te dije que la elección de tu vestido es muy interesante? -entrelazó sus brazos Didyme. -Amo el hecho de que solo lo usaste sin pensar quienes creen que es apropiado.

Bella decidió pasar de la incomodidad que ese comentario le creó y optó por un rumbo más agradable.

-De verdad le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho. No debería tomarse tantas molestias. -dijo.

Didyme la miró y tomó sus manos.

-Oh, no es nada, cariño. -musitó- No tuve hijas, así que mi deseo más grande era que cuando Jasper se casará, ella y yo tuviéramos una relación como de madre e hija.

-Eso me encantaría. -se apresuró en contestar Bella, entusiasmada por crear una conexión con su futura suegra.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Didyme, tomando un mechón del largo cabello de Bella y jugando con él. -Solo quiero que sepas que sé que has crecido con cierta educación y eso no es para nada tu culpa y me encantaría enseñarte cosas de etiqueta y sociedad y estilo que sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de aprender, pero hablaremos de eso después. Iremos a almorzar y de compras y conseguiremos un sostén que si te quede.

Bella alzó las cejas ante el descaro de Didyme y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido mal educada? ¿Un sostén que le quedara?

\- ¡Oh, mira esto! -Didyme exclamó con jovialidad, tomando un bocadillo de la bandeja de un mesero.

Tomó un bocado grande mientras Bella se ahogada en enojo.

-Dios, espero que se ahogue. -susurró bajo su aliento, consumida por la indignación y la furia.

En ese momento, los ojos de Didyme se abrieron como platos y soltó un jadeo, llevándose la mano a la garganta e intentando tragar con desespero.

Su jadeo y la inclinación que tomo su cuerpo por el ahogamiento llamó la atención de Jasper, que estaba de espaldas a ella, pero cerca.

\- ¿Mamá? -la cuestionó preocupado, entonces noto que se estaba ahogando. -Tranquila, vamos.

Jasper se llevó a su madre lejos de la gente para atenderla.

Bella solo pudo mirarlos llena de impresión. Ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que ella se ahogara y había sucedido.

 _Dios, ¿qué acaba de pasar?_ , pensó fuera de si. _Alice, necesito a Alice._

Con la mirada buscó a su hermana y la encontró cerca, en la zona del bar con una copa de champaña en la mano.

Prácticamente corrió hacia ella, le quitó la copa de la mano y se tragó el contenido de sopetón.

\- ¡Oye! -exclamó Alice, notando de inmediato la molestia de su hermana.

-Alice, no vas a creer esto. -soltó Bella. -Acabo de hacer que la mamá de Jasper se ahogará con mi mente.

\- ¿Y no se ahogó? -preguntó Alice.

\- ¡No estas entendiendo el punto! -exclamó Bella, completamente alterada.

\- ¿De que hablas? -contestó Alice con preocupación.

Bella tomó su brazo y la hizo caminar mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Bien, en resumen, me llamó una pueblerina sin educación y con mal gusto y me molesté tanto que desee que se ahogara y entonces ocurrió y creo que estoy bastante segura de que no es una coincidencia. -explicó Bela.

-Entonces es seguro que no entiendes estadística y probabilidad. -respondió Alice.

-No es necesario. Tengo poderes. -afirmó Bella.

\- ¿Poderes para ahogar? -cuestionó Alice con ironía. -Felicidades.

Bella rodó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta frente a ellas, dispuesta a seguir con la discusión. Sin embargo, todas las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando lo vio entrar.

Alto, cabello castaño rojizo, musculoso y vestido con _jeans,_ camisa y chaqueta negra. Él entró a la mansión con aspecto despreocupado.

-Oh por Dios. -susurró Bella por lo bajo. - ¡Es él! ¡Alice, es él!

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó Alice sintiéndose totalmente perdida.

-El chico de mi sueño. -aclaró Bella.

Y, como si él la hubiera escuchado, clavó sus increíbles ojos verdes en ella y Bella sintió como si algo dentro de ella volviera a la vida. No pudo despegar los ojos de los de él, era como si se atrajeran de mil maneras diferentes.

-Bueno, ese chico si que es sexy. -murmuró Alice, completamente ajena de la situación de su hermana.

Cuando ella no contestó, se volvió para mirarla.

\- ¿A caso te estas ruborizando? -parloteó sorprendida.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. -susurró Bella sin dejar de mirar a ese chico.

-No lo está. -exclamó Alice con insistencia. -Estas experimentando algo de correlación ilusoria: soñaste con un chico sexy, entonces ahora ves un chico sexy y, en resumen, lo conviertes en el chico de tu sueño para poder decir que tuviste un sueño premonitorio, pero todo es simplemente una coincidencia.

Bella se volvió hacia ella molesta, rompiendo por completo el contacto visual con su chico sexy.

-Tú crees que todo es una coincidencia. -espetó con brusquedad.

Alice asintió, imperturbable.

-Muchas cosas lo son.

\- ¡Por favor! -exclamó Bella con fervor. – Primero la madre de Jasper y ahora esto, ¿cómo lo explicas?

-Yo diría que pierdes el control de tu estrés por la boda y todo lo demás. -Alice tomó los hombros de Bella en un intento de calmarla.

Bella depositó la copa en la mano de su hermana y se escabulló por un lado.

-Quiero un trago. -soltó.

Alice soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa, queriendo investigar más a fondo la lujosa mansión.

-Hola, ¿podrías traerme agua, por favor? -le pidió a uno de los meseros.

\- ¡Y una copa de champan, por favor! -exclamó una voz apresurada detrás de ella.

El mesero asintió y se alejó por los pedidos.

Alice miró a la persona junto a ella y su boca se abrió en sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¿Sam? -soltó.

Alto, moreno y musculoso, con atractivos rasgos, pero que dejaban en claro su descendencia india, Sam la miró con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola, Alice. -saludó con voz profunda.

Alice sintió un estremecimiento subir por su columna vertebral. Por un segundo se preguntó que debía hacer, ¿solo saludarlo o mejor darle un abrazo? Sin embargo, Sam resolvió su conflicto interno dándole un abrazo completo.

-Me da mucho gusto verte. -musitó él en su oído.

-A mi igual. -respondió, separándose de él.

Sam miró a su alrededor.

-Esta casa es increíble. Nunca había estado adentro. -comentó.

Alice asintió.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabías que hay cientos de túneles y cuartos secretos en donde solían tener sacrificios de cabras y sexo sadomasoquista y orgías con mujeres cubiertas de sangre de cabra? -soltó de sopetón con emoción.

La expresión de Sam cambió violentamente a una incómoda mueca. Abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo inteligente pero las palabras no salían como él quería.

-Escribí mi tesis sobre eso, ya sabes, brujería y ocultismo en la Nueva York postrevolucionaria. No sobre orgías con sangre. -se apresuró Alice a explicarse.

El mesero los interrumpió por un segundo para entregarles sus bebidas y, en cuanto se fue, ellos comenzaron a caminar por el salón.

-Oh, suena muy interesante, en realidad me gustaría leer algo de lo que escribes. -animó Sam.

-No, no. -negó Alice. -En realidad no es tan bueno, además, estuve bloqueada por los últimos años y eso.

-Estoy seguro de que lo resolverás.

Entraron a un nuevo cuarto repleto de personas. Esa mansión era como una galería.

-Oye, escuche que tú y Leah terminaron, como lo siento. -comentó Alice. -Creo que ella era muy linda.

Sam soltó una risa sin humor.

-Vaya, supongo que las malas noticias viajan. -movió un poco la cabeza.

Alice le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Pueblo pequeño. -comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Si. Pero está bien, ella no era tan…

\- ¿Inteligente? -soltó Alice, interrumpiendo la oración de Sam.

Sabía que él se iba a dar cuenta de eso tarde o temprano.

-Iba a decir amable, en realidad. – se río el moreno.

-Oh. -musitó Alice. -Si.

Bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Tampoco era muy inteligente. -dijo Sam, intentando animarla, después se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que tú me rechazaste…

\- ¿Yo te rechace? -volvió a interrumpir Alice. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Como hace un año, Alice, yo fui a la biblioteca y me ayudaste con una novela de detectives, te pedí que comieras conmigo y tu solo te reíste. -explicó Sam.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos. _Maldición, ¿estaba hablando en serio?_ , pensó.

-Creí que estabas bromeando. -respondió aturdida y mortificada.

Sam había robado sus pensamientos desde el día en que había entrado a la biblioteca de Forks buscando una novela de detectives, sin embargo, ella jamás pensó que esa invitación para comer fuera dicha en serio por lo que solo se río y lo dejó pasar, después él había empezado a salir con Leah y había estado con ella desde entonces.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué bromearía sobre eso? -cuestionó.

Entonces el sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

-Lo siento. -murmuró Sam, dándole un vistazo al teléfono.

-Está bien. -asintió Alice.

-Detective Uley. -contestó, dándole la espalda.

Alice miró a su alrededor, con la boca parcialmente abierta, dándose golpes mentales por ser tan tonta para pensar que él bromeaba sobre llevarla a comer.

-Voy para allá. -colgó Sam. -Lo siento, Alice, tengo que irme, una pareja fue atacada en el parque principal.

\- ¿Atacada? ¿Ósea golpeada? -cortó ella.

-No… Los mataron. -soltó Sam y luego se fue rápidamente.

Alice solo pudo soltar un jadeo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien? -inquirió Jasper, notando a su prometida inusualmente callada.

-Si. -se apresuró a contestar Bella, forzando una sonrisa. -Estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? -volvió a preguntar Jasper. -En realidad no te ves bien.

Bella suspiró.

-Lo lamento, en realidad no me siento tan bien, creo que bebí de más. – respondió en un intento de calmar a su prometido.

Claro que había bebido mucho pero aún no se sentía mal por eso. Seguía pensando en el chico de ojos verdes que había aparecido en sus sueños esa madrugada y ahora estaba en su fiesta de compromiso.

Jasper puso una mirada traviesa hasta que, por un segundo, miró por encima de ella, entonces su cara cambió por completo. Mil emociones pasaron por su rostro, desde la incredulidad hasta el enojo.

\- ¿Edward? -soltó.

Bella se volvió en ese momento para ver que había hecho que su prometido reaccionara de esa forma. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba mirando al chico de su sueño.

Él los miró a ambos y se acercó sonriendo, pero con cierta vacilación.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasó, viejo? -saludó a Jasper con una palmada en el brazo.

Bella pasó su mirada de Edward a su prometido, completamente incapaz de hablar.

-Esto es completamente inesperado. -susurró Jasper con la mirada fija en Edward. -Como ver a un fantasma.

-Pensé que, ya que mi hermano se casaba, debía venir a felicitarlo. -volvió a sonreír Edward.

La boca de Bella cayó abierta. ¿Hermano?

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? -soltó mirando a Jasper.

¿Porqué no le había dicho nada?

-Sí. -respondió Jasper con rapidez. -Te dije que tenía un hermano.

-No, no lo hiciste. -contradijo Bella aun impresionada.

-Tranquila. -le sonrió Edward. -No me sorprende no ser mencionado, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Y solo esa sonrisa bastó para que Bella volviera a quedar atrapada en sus ojos. Dios, eran tan verdes y tan llenos de emociones y misterios.

-Me llamo Edward. -le ofreció una mano aun sonriendo. -Mucho gusto.

Bella la tomó de forma inconsciente, pensando en lo linda que era su sonrisa y mucho más su voz tan grave y varonil pero tan encantadora al mismo tiempo. Al tomar su mano, el corazón de Bella, ya de por si alborotado, se alocó más, sintió todo un estremecimiento pasar por todo su cuerpo y sintió como si ya conociera a ese hombre desde siempre.

Al mismo tiempo, el pánico se adueñó de ella. Necesitaba escapar.

-Si me disculpan. Iré al tocador. -soltó rápidamente la mano de Edward y se metió entre los dos hombres, empujándolos en su desespero por salir de ahí.

En cuanto entró a la casa, se recargó en una puerta con su respiración saliendo en pesados jadeos.

-Dios, ¿qué está pasando? -susurró para ella.

Intentó inhalar profundo para dejar salir un poco de la tensión que se había construido dentro de ella. Entonces miró hacia las escaleras y vio que Edward subía, mirándola también.

Cuando él desapareció en el piso superior, ella lo siguió.

 _Solo hay una forma de saber que pasa_ , pensó subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

* * *

Alice pasó de un cuadro a otro, todos eran antiguos, probablemente de la familia Cullen de hacia décadas, incluso siglos.

Había todo un grupo de mujeres, todas con vestidos largos obscuros y bebés en los brazos en una, una señora vestida de forma estrafalaria, sentada en una silla con una joven parada detrás en otra, al otro lado de la pared vio a un elegante señor, una pintura de un enorme castillo rodeado de casas pequeñas parecidas a chozas.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando por aquel pasillo repleto de fotos. Entonces, miró una de las fotos que la dejó petrificada.

Se acercó más, pensando que se estaba equivocando, pero, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que la mujer en aquella foto, vestida con algún tipo de vestido blanco de gasa y un corsé negro, sosteniendo una escoba antigua, era ella. A su lado, había otra mujer muy atractiva de cabello negro con rostro serio, vestida igual que ella y con una escoba similar.

Alice tomó el retrato con la boca abierta, su mente corriendo a la velocidad de la luz buscando una explicación.

Cuando tuvo el retrato en sus manos, el marco se rompió, la madera cayendo en el suelo con un estrepito y el vidrió rompiéndose en dos, sorprendiéndola más. Entonces, la fotografía en sus manos inexplicablemente comenzó a quemarse hasta desaparecer en un montón de cenizas que se unieron al marco en el suelo.

Alice se quedó parada, incapaz de hacer nada más que ver los restos en el suelo con las manos aun en el aire.

 _¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_ , pensó.

* * *

Cuando Bella llegó al piso de arriba alcanzó a ver a Edward entrar apresuradamente al baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Siguiendo un impulso, entró y cerró detrás de ella, viéndolo recargado en el lavamanos de mármol.

-No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. -dijo, llamando la atención de Edward, que se volteó a verla. -No debería estar aquí, pero… Sé que lo que te diré va a sonar como locura, pero creo que tuve un sueño sobre esto.

-Creo que yo tuve el mismo. -murmuró Edward.

Él simplemente no podía dejar de ver a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el tuyo? -preguntó Bella con una respiración ruidosa.

Entonces Edward no pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola con un entusiasmo que rayaba la desesperación.

Todo pensamiento coherente salió volando y únicamente se pudo concentrar en los suaves labios rojos de ella.

Bella le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de mil descargas eléctricas, perdió la noción del tiempo, se olvidó por completo de en donde estaba y de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, solo fue capaz de sentir la arrolladora necesidad que creció en ella, el anhelo desconocido que surgió en su corazón.

Pero, por sobre todo, la seguridad que se afianzó a su mente sobre Edward. Ella lo conocía, no sabía cómo, ni en donde o cuando, pero ella conocía a ese hombre. Su corazón lo sabía.

Sentía como un fuego la consumía y una familiaridad demasiado extraña y sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Su beso arrasador lo decía.

Sin saber cómo, terminó sentada en el lavamanos con Edward entre sus piernas sin importarle que fuera su fiesta de compromiso o que el hombre que estaba besando era el hermano de su prometido.

Cuando esos pensamientos entraron en su cabeza, fue imposible detener la culpa que la invadió. Empujó a Edward con todas sus fuerzas, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

-Lo siento. -soltó con su respiración saliendo en intensos jadeos. -No sé que me paso, perdón. No puedo hacer esto, tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo de ese baño, corrió de sus sentimientos, de Edward, de la culpa, de la pasión que la consumió el tiempo que el beso duró y que aún no se había esfumado. Bella corrió de todo eso, sin percatarse de los arreglos florales que se destruían por donde ella pasará, dejando un reguero de pétalos a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están mis preciosas lectoras? Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y pues aquí vengo yo con una historia que, como dice al principio, es una adaptación de una serie que, desafortunadamente, esta cancelada. Quiero dejar en claro que los diálogos muy parecidos al igual que la trama, pero estoy planeando hacerle algunos cambios. Si hay alguien por aquí que ya haya visto esta serie, supongo que se puede dar cuenta de las ligeras diferencias que ya se irán marcando con el paso de la historia.**

 **Como se podrán dar cuenta, esta historia está en un perfil diferente al que ustedes conocen y eso es debido a que el perfil que conocen es el de mis historias originales que han salido de mi cabeza y este será el de las adaptaciones que se me ocurran hacer.**

 **Aclarado eso, ¿qué les parece esta historia? Espero que les guste porque la verdad cuando yo vi la serie me quedé super obsesionada porque esta buenísima. Espero que esta humilde adaptación le haga justicia a esa maravillosa serie. ¿Qué tan raro es leer a una Bella enamorada de Jasper? Pero no se preocupes, como ya vieron, Edward apareció y movió todo. Les prometo que todas las parejas se van a enderezar.**

 **Díganme que les pareció en sus comentarios, por favooooor.**

 **Las amo mucho, gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.**

 **Lexi Swan***


End file.
